Eli Knable
Eli Knable was a member of the Riddler's gang and his second in command. When the criminal attacked the Virago casino, he was one of the men who helped in the operation but was defeated by Batman. Knable was later taken into custody by the Agency and brutally tortured. When tracking the Riddler, Batman can try to get information from Eli. Biography Background Not much is known about Knable before he worked for the Riddler, though he had been a member of his gang for some time, eventually becoming the criminal's right-hand man. Knable had been aware of the Riddler's plan to target the Agency and seen first hand how brutal the criminal was. Because of this, Eli became afraid of the Riddler and followed the criminal's orders when given, fearing for his life. The Enigma Eli, along with a number of other criminals, joined the Riddler when he attacked Rumi Mori at the Virago casino. Alongside his cohorts, he took hostages and blocked the entrances to the casino to prevent the GCPD from entering. When Batman attacked, Eli confronted the vigilante and was able to put up a fight. However, he was eventually defeated through the use of either a Bat-Stunner or Bat-Anchor, depending on how Batman chooses to defeat him. When arrested by Sgt. Montoya, Eli promised Batman that they would meet again and warned the GCPD of Riddler's wrath. Eli was later taken into the custody of the Agency and, on Amanda Waller's orders, brutally interrogated by agents. He refused to crack, despite the tortures they put him through and the injuries he sustained, including one that left him with a limp. When Batman begins hunting for the Riddler, he can visit Eli and interrogate him for criminal's lair. If Batman does choose to use Eli, he will be shown to him by Waller. As the interrogation begins, Eli begs Batman to get the Agency to release him and protect him from the Riddler. Batman can offer to do so, if he cooperates, or harm him, hoping that the pain will give Eli incentive to speak. Regardless, he refuses to comply, worrying that the criminal will bring about retribution. Down to his last options, Batman can either beat the information out of Eli or fake a signal to bluff the information out of him. Depending on the choice made, the following will happen. Brutalize Eli If Batman chooses to use violent means against Eli, he will beat the information out of the criminal. Eli will give Riddler's base of operations, a ship called the Lady of Dublin, and be left with a serious concussion. While Montoya would call Batman a monster, Waller will justify his actions to her. His treatment at Batman's hands will cause Commissioner Gordon to sever ties with the vigilante following Riddler's death. Bluff a signal If Batman chooses to bluff the information out of Eli, he programs the Bat-Cam to emit the Riddler's signal, causing Eli to panic. Believing that Batman is summoning one of the missiles, Eli will give him the criminal's location, a ship called the Lady of Dublin, and be left in a catatonic state. His treatment will cause Commissioner Gordon to sever ties with Batman following Riddler's death, believing his method, though not violent, was too extreme and on the level with the Agency. Personality When he first confronted Batman, Eli seemed to be confident that he would be able to take the vigilante on. Even after his defeat, he seemed to mock Batman, suggesting that the two would confront each other shortly. However, during interrogations by the Agency, he seemed to lose his nerve and grew fearful of what they would do to him. Despite this, he seemed to be very strong-willed, only breaking his silence if Batman is able to find a way to intimidate him. Relationships Allies * The Riddler - Boss. Enemies * The Agency ** Amanda Waller - Torturer. * Batman - Manipulator/Torturer External Links Category:Henchmen Category:Gotham Residents Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists